Outposts
Outposts are additional cities that can be built by players who have found the appropriate egg, are of level 8 or higher, and control a plain. The First Outpost requires that you find a Water Dragon egg from attacking level 7 or higher lakes and the Great Dragon must accompany the attacking troops. The Second Outpost requires that you find a Stone Dragon egg from attacking level 7 or higher hills. Acquiring these eggs may require multiple attacks. The Third Outpost requires that you find a Fire Dragon egg from attacking level 7 or higher mountians and new, Wind Dragon egg is raised in fourth outpost and is found by attacking level 7 or higher savanna's. As of September 12, 2011 the Great Dragon or one of the elemental dragons must be included in the attack to have any chance of obtaining an elemental dragon egg or elemental dragon armor . An outpost allows you to conquer a number of additional wildernesses equal to the level of the plains on which it was constructed. The Outpost Dragon Keep determines the number of Outpost Fields you can build, like the City Fortress. Outpost construction does contribute to power. You can build fields, lumber mills, mines and quarries in the outpost. Resources gathered from the outpost are placed in silos and must be collected manually. If the outpost is attacked then uncollected resources can be taken by the attacker. When attacked, silos will become damaged and will not collect again until they are repaired. The outpost is home to a Water Dragon, a Stone Dragon, a Fire Dragon, and a Wind Dragon. She/he defends the outpost in the same manner as the dragon in the main city does. Water Dragon's keep Raise your Outpost's Water Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Water Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Note: The power boost received from the Dragon Keep is the same as you would receive from the Fortress or the Wall. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Dragon Keep you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600. Training Camp Train additional troops and weaponry. Higher level Training Camps increase training speed. Troops trained in Training Camps are added to city army on completion of training. Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Wall The Wall's mighty ramparts protects your City. Keep improving your Wall's resistance to help keep attackers from breaching them. Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Note: Homes Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Muster Point Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Silo Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Farms Mines Healing Times Category:Training Camps